Spatial audio refers to playable audio data that exploits sound localisation. In a real world space, for example in a concert hall, there will be multiple audio sources, for example the different members of an orchestra or band, positioned at different locations on the stage. The location and movement of the audio sources are parameters of the captured audio. In rendering the audio as spatial audio for playback, such parameters may be incorporated in the data using processing algorithms so that the listener is provided with an immersive and spatially oriented experience.
An example application of spatial audio is in virtual reality (VR) whereby both video and audio data is captured within a real world space. In the rendered version of the space, i.e. the virtual space, the user, through a VR headset, can view and listen to the captured video and audio which has a spatial percept.